All over
by gaaradave1
Summary: ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would be dead and Naruto would be a super-God.**

Shizune looked out at the corpse of her husband, the 6th Hokage. After years of trying to prove himself, Naruto Uzumaki finally made it. And in true Hokage fashion, he sacrificed his own life in order to save his village.

Sasuke Uchiha had returned, and in order for him to be defeated, he released the Kyuubi, which in turn destroyed the rebel forces as well as his own life.

"I cant believe he's dead"

Next to the grieving widow was the full blown form of the fox itself.

"After years of wanting freedom from my cage, I never in my wildest dreams thought that the kid would die." The reason why no-one was panicking was because after years of imprisonment, Naruto bonded with the demon lord, after years of being stuck within him, the Kyuubi had finally respected Naruto, and thought of him as his own kit.

"I know."

Their romance was an odd one for the 2 of them. At first it would never have happened, but after Tsunade had been comatose, Naruto and Shizune began spending more time together, and eventually, they began to fall in love. When the war began, Naruto was placed on the island turtle with Kirabi, in order to strengthen the bond between the jailer and prisoner. With his new love beside him. After the war was won, and Madara was dead, Naruto realised that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Shizune. After that things grew, marriage came first, then Naruto became Hokage, then Sasuke and Sakura attacked with an army, with the orders to wipe out Konoha.

Sakura had gotten jealous of Shizune, she had always thought that she would have had Naruto at her beck and call for ever. Yet it was not to be. So Sakura left for Sasuke, and when they attacked, Sakura's target was Shizune. Sasuke's target was Naruto. After seeing his beloved and his village about to be destroyed by an overwhelming force of shinobi from the minor villages and Iwa, Naruto went berserk, and instead of simply summoning the Kyuubi, he did the one thing he knew would save them all, and sacrificed his own life in order for the true Kyuubi to eliminate all of the enemy ninja.

Kyuubi looked as his only friend was lowered into his grave,, with the entire village looking on in respect, as he was buried in a row of true heroes.

First was the 1st Hokage himself, the founder of the leaf, and once considered the most greatest ninja of his time, as the Wood style user, and controller of the tailed beasts.

Next was the 2nd Hokage, an ultimate water style user, considered on par with his brother.

After, was the 3rd, once considered the God of Shinobi, in his prime, he was the best of the best. Yet sacrificed his very soul for his village.

Then, The Yellow Flash, a legend, sacrificing his soul to defeat the Kyuubi.

The 5th Hokage came next, Tsunade Senju, using her greatest healing technique to heal everyone in the Shinobi war from their wounds after Madara's greatest Space-Time attack.

Finally was Naruto himself, mourned by, the Kyuubi, his friends, the village, his sensei's, the most important members of the other villages. Yet most sorrowful were 3 people. His wife, his ex-sensei Kakashi Hatake, and his greatest friend, Gaara Subaku, the Kazekage of Suna.

Overlooking the proceedings was Naruto's successor, a man who Naruto personally entrusted the leaf to before he died. One Shikamaru Nara, Naruto's best friend from the leaf, and an incredibly powerful shinobi.

"I just cant believe that he's actually gone. If there was anything I could do to bring him back to me" started Shizune, "if only just for us to be with each other for a while longer. Maybe if things had been different..."

"Maybe there is a way." Spoke up Kyuubi. At this the crowd looked up at the fox in shock. "Using the combined power of myself and all of the bijuu, there may be a way to, effectively, turn back time. The only problem is, the one who would go back might go back to any point in their time-line. It's never been done before, but it is theoretically possible."

"I'll do it!" yelled Shizune. I don't care about where or when, I need to be able to see him again, I need to stop all of this from happening."

Kyuubi looked at Shizune for a long while. "You must realise that this could only be done once right? There wouldn't be a second chance. There would only be that one time. You and I would be the ones to have full memories, but only you would be able to awaken them."

"What about other people?"

"Well, there are memory transfer jutsu's that you could use, but you would have to be very, very careful as to whom you would distribute your memories to." Kyuubi looked up in thought. "Lets do this then."

"What? Right now?" asked Shizune.

"Yes! The Gedo statue wields the bijuu, and I am still linked to it. Therefore we will do this right now. Prepare yourself human." Kyuubi yelled out a huge amount of chakra, and yelled a great word of power.

For Shizune, the shock of this happening immediately was an almost insane concept. And before she had any time to comprehend the events occurring, her world went completely dark.

"Shizune, hey Shizune" said woman was struggling to open her eyes. When she finally did, she saw someone dead, her mentor, Tsunade. "Come on, we got to move to the next town."

Shizune's form bolted up immediately.

She had actually made it back.

**So what do you think for a first chapter for a new story?**

**I know that I have another one ongoing, but I intend to place that on hiatus for now, as this one is more appealing.**

**Til next time.**


	2. Back to Day 1

**I do not own Naruto…damn laws**

"Hang on, hang on, back up a minute. You are telling me that YOU are the Kyuubi, the 4th Hokage is my father, I am a powerful ninja in the future where you sent yourself and my future wife back from in order to stop the rise of an evil organisation that tries to take over the world and fuels Sasuke with enough power to kill me."

"I don't think I missed anything out…" Kyuubi never got a chance to finish as Naruto somehow managed to faint inside his own mind. Usually it would be hilarious to witness a giant demon fox sweatdrop, but at this time a traitor named Mizuki was attempting to kill Naruto.

Speaking of said person, Naruto himself was waking up to hear Mizuki tell Naruto all about the Kyuubi and Iruka saying that he wasn't the demon he was Naruto. To which Naruto replied saying "Yeah, he just told me about himself. Kinda hard for him to be all deadly when his soul is imprisoned behind a huge set of bars." Hearing this both Iruka and Mizuki both sweatdropped. "No matter what demon, Im still a Chuunin, while you are a genin, and by the way. I will kill you now; maybe the village will see me as the hero for doing so."

Seeing his once friends attempt to kill Naruto he yelled out "Naruto run!" Said boy just looked at both of his once sensei's and stood firm with great resolve and said to their faces, "No! Mizuki, for harming someone I care about. I will kill you!" And true to his word Naruto placed his hands into a familiar handsign. **Shadow Clone Jutsu **to which hundreds of Naruto replicas filled the clearing. Mizuki at this just looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die, as he was just shaking in fear at this. And true to his word the Naruto's swarmed the traitor and wiped him off the face of the Earth.

"Sorry about that Iruka sensei, I lost myself there for a second" said Naruto a bit sheepishly. Before it dawned on him that he killed a man. Looking at Iruka fearfully, something that Iruka noticed he asked "I…I'm sorry sensei I…I don't know what I just." He didn't finish because said man just replaced his goggles with his own headband. "Congratulations Naruto, you are now officially a shinobi of the leaf village."

"Thank you thank you thank you Iruka sensei!" and being the person he was (but not for much longer wink wink) he jumped onto a severely injured Chuunin and both started laughing together at this.

**Hokage's office**

Looking though his crystal ball (seriously, the hell!) Hiruzen Sarutobi saw this and decided to have a little talk to Naruto about what transpired and called his secretary in to get both of his ninja into his office right there and then.

After a while, the one's he called for appeared, Naruto looked at the old man he had for an adopted grandfather. On the way over, the fox 'conveniently chose to implant all of his shared memories into his mind. A few of which he shook with rage or looked down in sadness from. But more than one or two that took a lot for him to stifle his leaking blood from his nose as he recalled certain…events involving him and a certain woman. So it was a surprise all those in the room when he blurted out "Hey old man, can I have my inheritance that my parents left me cos I want to get learning there techniques and stuff." The shock on the people's faces were visible from space at this point, to which the new/old genin just said "oh yeah, the fox told me who they were so I kinda gotta have it ya know?"

"Who is it then Naruto?" asked the Hokage to Naruto.

"Huh? Oh right, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze of course."

Hearing this Iruka just did a double take. 'Of course. How the hell did I not see this? They look almost bleeding identical'. And one old perverted man just face looked on in shock and deposited a huge scroll into the waiting hands of Naruto. "By the way, the fox was controlled that night by Madara Uchiha after he pulled him from my mother, so I'm off to my clan house now bye!" as he shunshined away he 'accidentally' grabbed a hold of one perverted novel that he came to enjoy in later life. With the consent and further enjoyment of his future wife of course.

"Well" exclaimed the Hokage. "Fuck me"

**1 week later at team placements**

Naruto sat down at a desk inside his classroom for what would be his last time. After his life changing revelation said person was sporting an entire new wardrobe. With a set of black ANBU trousers, closed toe combat boots, a blood red sleeveless shirt and a red trench coat with black flames on the bottom (fight with pain coat) and his blue headband on his forehead. Also he wielded his mother's katana on his back, something that he had with pride.

A lot had changed from the Naruto that the people from the present time new, apart from his change of clothing. His attitude for one was of someone who was more patient with his life, and someone who took being a shinobi more seriously, even though no one knew it yet. These changes seemed to have caused a slight commotion within the room because snickering was heard behind him.

"Oi! Dobe! Failures don't belong here, so, ya know, piss off" came the annoying voice of Kiba Inuzuka.

"Yeah, you're just trying to be cool like Sasuke-kun! Stop it; you don't even deserve to try to be a ninja. I heard from my parents that you're some kind of freak" was heard by a generic fangirl.

To which Naruto replied from behind an orange book, "Hmm, you say something?" Which made them all sweatdrop.

A vicious rumbling sound could be heard after this, which was coming directly out from the hallway outside the room.

Now Naruto would usually, when the two banshees came in, be musing at how 'pretty' and 'wonderful' his 'Sakura-chan' was. But on this day he just looked over at her in contempt, wondering what it was that he even saw in her, taking into account that he has no memories of her betrayal in the future makes this a very good achievement for him.

"Naruto you baka!" screeched the pink haired whore/banshee. "Move! I wanna sit next to Sasuke-kun." Without any complaining, Naruto Uzumaki just got up and moved to a table beside Hinata Hyuuga (*cough* stalker *cough*) and Shino Aburame, who just nodded at him.

Not five minutes later Iruka walked in and announced the teams. "…Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki."

**Finally got round to doing this chapter. Phew. Enter smiley face. I know Im making him quite powerful but if you don't like it then you can shove it where Orochimaru shoves everything he possibly can. Up either his own or one willing Uchiha's ass. Seriously though. This is a possible outcome, barring the fox's power of course, but still. Shadow clones to learn everything from day one. He'd have become the Hokage in freaking no time at all!**

**And yes I know it's a short chapter, but it's just to let you know that I'm back doing my original stories for a while. Tomorrow I'm releasing the next chapter of 'End of Pain' so yay.**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Also, what the fuck is going on with the real Madara in the manga right now. Most powerful Uchiha ever, with the eternal Mangekyou, then the freaking ass huge meteor, wood style? and to top it off, he cannot freaking die due to, ya know, being brought back from the dead. Most. Overpowered. Character. Ever! In anything. Fuck it, next thing we'll find out is that they somehow have access to atomic weaponry, yeesh.**

**Til next time.**


	3. An: sorry

Well I would just like to start off with a huge apology, and a huge thank you.

Due to extremely sudden problems that have occurred in my life recently, I have been writing less and less compared to before. When even then I believed that I could actually write no matter the problem.

However, things have escalated so much that it is incredibly hard to actually write anything, it got to the point where I just couldn't sit at my laptop and do anything. And so, as of now, I will be stopping all my fics and will soon remove them from the site. I am truly sorry for doing this but I just cant continue. I will keep reading from the site however.

If you would like to continue any of the fics then by all means message me and I will get back to you.

Again, I am truly sorry, but thank you to everyone who enjoyed the little that I wrote.

Regards to all, gaaradave1


	4. AN: Adopted

As of now, All Over will be taken over by GizmoDragon90.

That is all.


End file.
